Lott Dod
'''Lott Dod '''was a male Neimoidian politician serving as the senator of the Trade Federation in the Galactic Senate. When the Clone Wars erupted, Dod claimed that the Federation's resources were being co-opted by the Confederacy of Independent Systems without the approval of its governing board. Despite this statement, his allegiance was to the Trade Federation and the Separatist Alliance, not the Galactic Republic. Dod conducted business with the Separatists throughout the war, but retained continued to serve as the Federation's representative nonetheless. Biography Early career Lott Dod, a manipulative being skilled at political maneuvering, held this position from as early as 33 BBY, when he fought against the taxation of the Federation-dominated Free Trade Zones. Together with his superior, Viceroy Nute Gunray, he participated in the Eriadu summit which saw the deaths of the Trade Federation Directorate orchestrated by Darth Sidious - the enigmatic ally of the Neimoidians. When this initiative failed, the Federation invaded the Mid Rim world Naboo in retaliation in 32 BBY. When Naboo's queen, Padmé Amidala, came to the Republic capital Coruscant to call upon the Senate to send much-needed aid to her beleaguered people, Dod made every effort to block Amidala's pleas, claiming that there was no proof to back up her accusations. Before the Senate could do anything about the Naboo crisis, Amidala returned to the world and oversaw its liberation, disgracing the Trade Federation and its Neimoidian leaders. Separatist Crisis Despite the scandal, Dod continued to represent the organization in the Senate, even during the Separatist Crisis that culminated with the Federation aligning with the breakaway Confederacy of Independent Systems. In the midst of the crisis, Dod was injured in a speeder accident, but this did not hamper his senatorial duties—the outspoken Neimoidian often participated in Senate debates from his recuperative ward at the Fobosi District Medcenter and ultimately recovered from the accident. The Clone Wars As the Clone Wars ensued from 22 BBY, Dod denied that the Trade Federation was a member of the Confederacy of Independent Systems and iterated that Nute Gunray was a rogue extremist who did not speak for his organization as a whole. This was not a genuine statement, as Dod's true allegiance remained with Gunray, though he kept his Separatist ties secret. Wartime investments By late 22 BBY, Dod was involved in an agreement between the Trade Federation, the InterGalactic Banking Clan and Archduke Poggle the Lesser of Geonosis to construct a droid foundry that would both strengthen the Separatist Droid Army and create new wartime profits. As it had financially suffered from the Clone Wars, the Federation had to sign over most of its assets on Cato Neimoidia to the Banking Clan, for which they would be rewarded. However, the Jedi High Council came to suspect Senator Rush Clovis's Separatist symphaties and decided to send Senator Amidala to spy on him. Dod was uneasy about her presence at his palace and correctly guessed she was an agent of the Republic. To make matters worse for Clovis, the Neimoidian politician and Poggle the Lesser attempted to negotiate a greater profit from the venture for the risk they were taking. Denied by Clovis, Dod resolved to poison Amidala, for whom Clovis had an affection, to blackmail the Banking Clan representative into agreeing to his terms. Holding the Neimoidian at blasterpoint, Clovis was able to get his hands on the antidote, but failed to retrieve the valuable data on the foundry that Amidala had stolen. Dod, accompanied by a contingent of B1 battle droids, approached the stranded Clovis and calmly requested that they "have a word" with each other as the droids trained their blasters on the Banking Clan liaison. Separatist conspiracies In 21 BBY, the Trade Federation blockaded the moon of Pantora for a debt the people owed them, a facade exploited by Confederate Head of State Dooku, who promised the Pantorans support should they join the Separatist Alliance. Dod asserted that the Federation was doing legitimate business with the Confederacy, reminding them of the Commerce Treaty of 1647: the organization was neutral and unaffiliated with any faction during times of galactic turmoil. After it was revealed that Sib Canay had kidnapped the daughters of Chairman Papanoida to force an alliance between Pantora and the Separatists, the Neimoidian politician shifted blame on the Canay's corruption to the influence of Nute Gunray. During the vote for a military bill that would destabilize the banks to open new lines of credit, Dod conspired with Senators Nix Card and Gume Saam to bomb Coruscant's power generator with assistance from Count Dooku. The Separatist attack convinced the Galactic Republic of the need of a strong armed force and the Galactic Senate passed the bill. Rush Clovis's nomination Around 20 BBY, Dod was present in the Senate Rotunda when the vote to name Rush Clovis head of the InterGalactic Banking Clan occurred. Despite his earlier dealings with the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Clovis had obtained critical information on the corruption of the Core Five, the Muun chairmen of the Banking Clan. Clovis was nominated to assume control of the organization, despite the suspicion of many representatives. When it was noted that the Baron of Scipio had the support of the Galactic Republic, the Muun goverment and the Separatist Alliance, Dod demanded that he hear Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's word on the matter at hand. The latter was obliged and voiced his approval for Clovis as the best candidate to chairmanship, given the circumstances. As it would turn out, the Baron's nomination was the result of the machinations of Sith Lords Count Dooku and Darth Sidious- the mysterious alter ego of Palpatine himself- who sought to use him to gain control of the Banking Clan. Clovis perished in the temporary Separatist occupation of Scipio and his apparent treachery, as well as Nix Card's involvement at Sidious's behest, resulted in the banks' command being handed over to the Office of the Supreme Chancellor. Notes & References External Link Category:Separatist Council Members Category:Pro-CIS Republic Senators